


人鱼的珍宝

by Luositarabbit



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: 一个关于珠宝和复仇的故事
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 偏花梅

他们捉回来一只人鱼。

鲜血就像母亲花园里的玫瑰一样炸裂在海上。Brian趴在窗边，小心翼翼地偷看海面上的情况，他们杀死了三四只来自海底的奇异生物，子弹嵌入心脏，那些传说中会蛊惑人心的妖物慢慢坠入海里被大浪淹没，只留下一簇簇红色的花。

暴雨、火药、红色的玫瑰和恐惧的尖叫。

太阳出来了，那个金发怪物，那群怪物里仅剩的一个，Brian看见他露出了尖牙，恐惧蔓延到船上，小王子裹紧了柔软的被子，海面上传来的声音让他捂住耳朵，柴火烧的正旺，Brian却觉得一股寒气扑面而来。

他们把他装了笼子里，他会成为献给父亲的礼物，Brian盯着他，人鱼像是察觉到什么一样抬起来脑袋，他有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，他正在看着自己，Brian迅速拉上窗帘，人鱼寒冷刺骨的一瞥，让小王子做了一晚上噩梦，他不得不跑去母亲的卧房听着女人的祈祷入睡。

第二天，船长给王后献上了一个礼物，Brian枕在母亲的膝上，他知道，那是昨晚那只人鱼脖子上的，一条精致的项链，上面还镶嵌着宝石，比母亲任何一件首饰都好看，Brian想要这条项链。

船长走后，王后摸了摸小王子的脸，“你想要吗，亲爱的？”Brian眨眨眼睛，“Yes，mother.”他用卷曲的长发轻轻蹭着母亲的手，王后勾起嘴角，“哦，我的孩子。”她搂住Brian。

Brian如愿的得到了项链，哦，从小到大他总能得到自己想要的。

他们把他关在了甲板下面，Brian从来没去过那，钢铁和煤炭，小王子在一个夜晚溜进了肮脏的底层世界，恶心的液体滴在他漂亮的帽子上，但Brian无暇顾及，他颤抖着手，把父亲送给他的生日礼物举在身前，那是把匕首，充满了皇室荣耀和绅士派头的小玩具。

黑暗让Brian感到恶心，他不知道自己怎么躲过巡逻的士兵来到这的，但他很快被眼前的景象震惊了，一条巨大的尾巴，美丽又神秘，尾巴的主人正眯着眼打盹，Brian忍不住靠近水箱，他把手放在玻璃上，周围安静极了，只有Brian的呼吸声和泡泡破裂的声音，突然水里的怪物睁开眼睛，Brian呆在原地，甚至忘记收回手。

他可真好看，像安娜表妹的洋娃娃一样。

被好看的洋娃娃拖进水里只是一瞬间的事，水冲进喉管时，Brian甚至没反应过来，人鱼紧紧抓着小王子的手臂，Brian挣扎着，求生欲让每一个细胞都奋力反抗去寻找氧气。

一切都是无果的，要是他杀了自己似乎也没什么好抱怨的，Brian迷迷糊糊地想，他放弃了挣扎，慢慢闭上眼睛，黑暗中，好像有人扯掉了他的项链，嘴唇上还有一丝冰凉的触感，接着是痛感，之后小王子就失去了意识。

仆人们在甲板上发现了小王子，他脸色苍白，嘴唇却红的可怕。

Brian确信那个怪物扯掉了他的项链，但那漂亮的红宝石依旧在他脖子上闪闪发光，要不是嘴唇上的伤口和手臂的淤青，Brian甚至以为他做了个梦，真实的梦，小王子忍不住摸了摸已经结巴的下唇。

听说他们把他安置在了城堡的地下室，Brian握着精致的羽毛笔，他的心思全在那怪物身上，什么也学不进去，Brian晃了晃脑袋，想把那怪物从自己脑海里赶出去，可惜没什么用。

“My dear,你有追寻答案的权利。”王后站在门口，她似乎总能看透Brian的心事。

“Mother?”

“嘘，如果有什么缠住了你，那就去解开它，我亲爱的。”女人在男孩脸颊上印了一个吻。

晚上，昏暗的烛光摇曳着，Brian紧了紧披风，古堡的地下冷嗖嗖的，好像每块砖头都往外冒着寒气，小王子拿着火把，高跟皮鞋踩在在石板上的声音敲着Brian疯狂跳动的心脏，离目的地越近，从胸腔涌出的窒息感就越强烈。

他还是闭着眼睛，安静的待在水池里，他们为他准备了一个漂亮的家，当然，还多了一副铁链。Brian坐在了一块石头上，有了上次的教训，小王子不敢再轻易靠近那个蓝尾巴生物。

“你好啊，小家伙。”

Brian又一次僵在那里，小王子眼睁睁地看着人鱼游向自己，缚住他手腕的铁链被他的动作弄得叮当作响，人鱼游过来，趴在池边的一块水晶上，歪歪脑袋，盯着想要逃跑的Brian。

“别害怕，我不会吃了你的。”

“你...你...我......”

“靠近点孩子，靠近点，不要害怕......”

Brian不受控制地抬腿，慢慢走到水池边。

“唔？！”

又一次，Brian又一次被拽进了水里，但这次人鱼没有把他拉进水底，甚至托住他的腰，把Brian送回了池边，“真是个好骗的小家伙。”人鱼笑着在水里打了个几个圈。

他被一条鱼戏弄了！Brian噘着嘴闷闷不乐地坐在岸边，他漂亮的卷发还在滴水。

“和我聊聊吧，小王子，如果你睡不着的话。”人鱼撑着脑袋，仰起头看着Brian。

“......”

“看在你拿了我的项链的份上？”

Brian低头看了看胸前的红宝石，又看了看人鱼的闪亮亮的蓝眼睛，“...你会唱歌吗？”

“我不是所谓的小美人鱼，亲爱的，但是我认识一个会唱歌的八爪鱼。”

“好吧。”Brian低下头，手指把玩着睡袍上的系带，“那...你想家吗？”

“我想我没有家了，”人鱼还是一副笑盈盈的嘴脸，“你们把他们都杀光了还记得吗？”

“I'm sorry.”

Brian逃走了，近乎狼狈地离开了地下王国，当清新的空气重新占有Brian的鼻腔时，小王子才觉得自己活过来。

国王很喜欢那条人鱼，Brian看着船长眉开眼笑地捧着父亲赏赐的金币离开了王宫，一股怒气莫名地从心底升起。

“Father,I want him.”

“Who？”

“That guy.”

国王从文件堆里抬起头，乖巧地小儿子从来不主动要求什么，“Ok，my son.”

国王命人给小王子的花园凿了个池子，第二天，人鱼被他们放进了那里。

Brian一抬头就能看见窗外的家伙，他总是偷偷看他的蓝尾巴，被发现后又迅速移开视线。有时候他们会一起看星星，人鱼露出上半身，Brian把腿放进水里，有时候Brian会给他念诗，往往念到一半金发人鱼就会合上眼，慢慢沉进水里。

“你想回家吗？”

“大海？”

Brian点点头。

“哦，最好不要放我出去，亲爱的。”人鱼微微一笑。

“为什么，你不想回家吗？”Brian走上前，替他打开了手腕上的锁链。

“你会后悔的。”人鱼盯着男孩。

“Roger，我不会的。”Brian把项链摘下来，还给了人鱼，“......还有，我喜欢你的名字。”

人鱼被连夜送回了大海，临走前，他给了Brian最后一个吻。


	2. 人鱼是天性残暴的生物

雨断断续续下了一个月，伴随着黑压压的乌云，这是人鱼的杰作，从遥远海岸线蔓延到内陆，黑色的云夹杂着轰鸣的雷电，恐慌盘踞在人们心头。

Brian被关在了房间里，他总算明白Roger离开前那个冰冷的眼神代表什么了，如果重新选择的话，Brian依旧会放走金发人鱼，就像父亲说的，他是个愚蠢的家伙，可Brian从来都没有后悔过，Roger是属于大海的，他漂亮的眼睛，金灿灿的头发，散发着光芒的尾巴，没有人能拥有人鱼，Brian也不会得到Roger。

妖物在港口兴风作浪，渔民和士兵被卷进了大浪里，人们在黑色的海浪里看见了泛着光的漂亮鱼尾，他们说是国王的小儿子妄想得到人鱼才会酿成大祸，还有人说小王子惹怒了海神，神要把他们通通杀死。

国王和大臣们整日在宫殿里讨论，而小王子待在房间里整晚整晚的做噩梦，Brian梦见城市的道路被血染红，人鱼的怒火，孩子的哭声，冤魂的尖叫，一切都是他造成的，他把国家变成了人间炼狱。

Brian又一次在冷汗中惊醒，汗水使他的几丝卷发贴在额头上，薄薄的睡袍也紧紧粘着皮肤。

“My dear?”

“Yes,mother.”

“Are you okay?”

“......”

咔哒一声，紧锁了一个多月的门开了，王后举着烛台站在门口，“Mother,i'm sorry.”Brian低着脑袋，母亲总是很温柔，温柔的声音，温柔的笑容，这导致Brian不敢去面对他的母亲，他害怕她会笑盈盈地原谅他，原谅他犯下的弥天大错，用柔软地声音和温暖的怀抱安慰他，就像他才是受害者一样。

“亲爱的，这不全是你的错。”王后坐在床边，她用手指轻轻捋着小儿子柔软的卷发，她知道Brian有多愧疚，有多害怕，她总是知道，即使现在的小王子不像小时候一样把一切都写在脸上，但她依旧知道，知道他所有的心事。

“Mother，我得做点什么......”

“我拦不住你，对吗？”

“......我必须要去。”

王后轻不可闻地叹了一口气，她伸出手，擦掉了儿子脸上的眼泪。

第二天，Brian溜出了城堡。

Brian站在岩石上，海浪拍打着礁石，诡异的大风掀起了他红色的斗篷，沙滩被染成了和斗篷一样的颜色，随处可见支离破碎的身体，Brian踢开了脚下的一条胳膊，强忍着呕吐的欲望，他崩溃地大喊着：“What exactly do you want? ”紧接着，他瘦弱的身躯被巨浪淹没，海水呛入Brian的鼻子，灌满了他的喉咙，男人在意识丢失的最后一刻，看见了熟悉的，泛着光的蓝色尾巴。

“I want you.”Roger对着昏迷的Brian轻轻开口，他揽住男人，飞快游向海底。

Brian做了一个梦，他好像又看见了母亲，又看见了他甜蜜的童年。

忽然一切都消失了，Brian眼前一片漆黑，他没有死，但被蒙住了双眼，有人在脱他的衣服，Brian听见布料被扯碎的声音，那双手的主人很暴躁，而且体温低的可怜，小王子被他粗暴的动作弄疼了，他挣扎着想要起身，却发现自己被绑了起来，更令人惊恐的是，Brian觉得有什么东西抵着他的下体......

还没等男人反应过来，那根粗长的阴茎就顶进了他的后穴，剧烈的疼痛和撕裂感让Brian忍不住尖叫，泪水浸湿了眼前布料，异物感让人感到反胃，他抬腿想要踹开身上的人，结果被强而有力的手臂死死地压了回去。

“...出去...不...不要碰我！！”Brian从来没受过这种修辱，他忍不住的干呕，粗糙的绳子磨着他的手腕，体内含着的阴茎突然发狠地抽动起来，在蹭过某一点后，Brian嘴里的喊叫变了调，他羞耻地咬住唇，防止自己再泄出刚才那恶心的声音。

男人机械地抽插着，完全不在乎Brian的感受，小王子的体温不断升高，而男人却依旧冰冷，不过他已经没时间顾及这些了，侵犯他的人像工厂里冷漠的机器，可怕的是Brian一次次的因为男人而射了出来，他被操晕过去，又被疼痛唤醒。

Brian被折磨的迷迷糊糊时，一只手掐住了他的下巴，紧接着嘴唇上印下了熟悉的触感，“......Roger？”Brian的嗓子几乎干的说不出话，“Roger是你吗？”

“哦，亲爱的。”

Roger解开了Brian眼睛上的布条和手腕上的绳子，小王子恢复了视觉，适应黑暗的眼睛被光线刺激的几乎睁不开，“为什么......”Brian拿酸痛的手臂挡在眼睛上。

“我猜你后悔了。”

“没有，从来没有。”Brian尝试着睁开眼，他看见了不属于男人的两条腿。

“收起你的想象小家伙，人鱼本就可以变出腿，我不会变成泡泡的。”

Brian点点头，他盯着Roger的眼睛问：“要怎么样才能不去杀人？”

Roger摇摇头，他强硬地掰开Brian的嘴，给他喂了一点水，之后看着男人慢慢失去意识。

“Sorry，小家伙。”


End file.
